The Hike
by Jasminehoran
Summary: On an rather ordinary weekend in Wirrawee, Ellie and Homer arrange a hike with some of their friends. Set before the war!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I don't own any of these characters. They are property of John Marsden.

**The Hike**

**Chapter 1**

**"**Hey Ellie, we should go on a hike." That was Homer. He had a habit of showing up at Ellie's house unannounced. Last weekend he had 'invited' himself over for dinner.

"Where to?" Ellie asked.

"I dunno. Just take the Landie and go out bush somewhere. Walk a bit, you know. So, are you in?" Homer had a way with women. Actually, he kind of had a way with everyone. Though he was a complete idiot, he was quite persuasive.

"Alright, I'll come," Ellie surrendered at last, "Who else is coming?" Homer shrugged.

"Didn't know you wanted anyone else to come."

"How 'bout Corrie and Robyn? I'll give them a call." Ellie retreated to her bedroom, returning only minutes later to the front door where Homer was waiting not-so-patiently.

"Corrie and Robyn said yes. Corrie insists that Kevin come too." Homer rolled his eyes. Kevin was Corrie's boyfriend.

"Oh great! So it's me, three girls and a frickin chicken!" he exclaimed, irritated, "I'm gonna call that Asian kid from the restaurant!"

"Lee? What for?" Ellie asked, puzzled. Though she liked Lee, she had never been under the impression that he and Homer were close. Lee was very different to Homer. He was quiet, artistic and mysterious. Homer was just a wild, rebellious loudmouth! But Ellie knew that deep down under all that feral was a heart. Homer was like a brother to her, but Lee was a mystery.

"Free food, of course," Homer said before grabbing Ellie's phone to make the call.

By lunchtime, Ellie, Homer, Corrie, Robyn, Lee and Kevin were off in the Landrover. They picked a peaceful bushland area to hike. The tall trees shaded them from the hot sun. The only sounds that filled the fresh air were their footsteps, the bush animals and Homer's loud voice!

"I'm starving! Can't we stop and eat!" Kevin complained. He could be a real nuisance at times, but Corrie loved him and Ellie had to respect that.

"We'll stop up there near the creek," Ellie called out, pointing to a small shading clearing by a pool of water. The group sat down with exhausted sighs and groans then started attacking the packed food like scavengers.

"You know that creek is so tempting. I just wanna strip off my clothes and jump in!" Homer exclaimed.

"For our sake Homer," Ellie told him, "Please don't!" Everyone laughed. It was just like Homer to keep everyone in a good mood, and to think he had the body of a Greek god! He did it without even trying.

The companions soon decided that it was time to start heading back. They packed up everything and started back the way they'd came. Everyone was a lot louder and cheerful now. Corrie and Kevin walked hand in hand, Robyn and Ellie chatted and laughed like kookaburras in the gum trees above, Lee was smiling watching everyone in such a good mood and Homer…well…he was Homer!

Everything seemed just fine until Lee noticed something slithering amongst the vegetation near Ellie and Robyn.

"Ellie! Robyn!" he called in a quiet yet urgent voice, "Don't move!"

**That's the end of chapter 1! please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ellie! Robyn!" he called in a quiet yet urgent voice, "Don't move!" Both Ellie and Robyn froze and looked down to see a red-bellied black snake glaring at them, prepared to strike. Robyn gasped, jumping back with fright. The snake darted forward and latched onto Robyn's ankle with its deadly fangs. Ellie grabbed her friend as she fell to the ground in pain. Homer grabbed his pocket knife and, without blinking an eyelid, drove the sharp blade into the snake's head. It froze, dead. Robyn lay leaning against Ellie, tears forming in her eyes as she cringed in pain. Corrie was already searching the first aid kit. She handed a bandage to Homer, who rushed to help Robyn, then continued to search frantically, a worried look on her face.

"We didn't bring any anti-venom!" she exclaimed nervously to the others.

"Oh great guys! Just great!" Kevin complained. Everyone ignored his comment. They were too focussed on Robyn. Her leg had been covered with a pressure bandage applied by Homer. She was sobbing soundlessly in fear and pain.

"We'll have to carry her to the Landie. There's anti-venom back at my place," Ellie told the group.

"I'll carry her," Homer offered, gently lifting Robyn off the ground, trying to keep her as still as possible. It was only a short drive to Ellie's, but in the desperation of the situation it seemed to take forever. Robyn sat with her head against Ellie's shoulder. She was very still.

"It hurts…Ellie," she groaned, her eyes closed. Ellie gently stroked the side of her friend's head. Her skin was deathly pale and moist with sweat. She started to shake, crying and shivering. Corrie grabbed a blanket from under the car seat and wrapped it around Robyn. Ellie held her close, hugging her to keep her warm.

"You've gotta stop shaking Robyn," she whispered, "It's gonna be ok."

"I feel sick."

"We're nearly there Robyn. Just hang in there," Homer called from the passenger seat in the front of the Landie. Kevin, who had kindly offered to drive so Ellie could sit with Robyn, was driving as fast and as smoothly as he could. When they arrived, Homer carried Robyn into the house and lay her on couch in Ellie's living room. Corrie gathered a bunch of blankets and pillows to keep Robyn warm and comfortable. Ellie searched frantically for the anti-venom. She knew where it was, it was just the urgency for it that made her forgetful.

**Hope your enjoying the story so far! Please review! Next chapter on the way:) Remember, you can also PM me if you want to chat or want advice for fanfics..I'm willing to help! Let me know what your stories are called and I'll read and review them! :):)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Half an hour later, Robyn lay sleeping on the couch. Everyone else had gone home, so Ellie was left to look after her. It was very quiet in the house as Ellie's parents were still out. The sound of the ceiling fan spinning and the occasionally bark from the dogs were the only sounds to be heard. Ellie sat on the floor, leaning against the couch, reading a book to occupy herself.

"Ellie," she heard Robyn's soft voice whisper. Ellie put the novel down on the floor, got up and sat on the edge of the couch beside her.

"I called your mum. She's on her way to pick you up," Ellie told her.

"Thank you Ellie, for saving my life."

"You weren't really in that much danger Robyn. We all know how to treat a snake bite. And it wasn't just me…"

"I know I know. But it was mostly you. You got the anti-venom."

"I'm not a hero Robyn. That was basic survival knowledge, not rocket science!" Ellie exclaimed. She hated it when people over-exaggerated achievements. Like whenever she got an award or good grades at school. They were just simple things, nothing worthy of a prize. Just a plain old congratulations, good job or thank you, in this case, was all she expected.

"I never said you were a hero! I was just saying thank you!" Robyn said with a smile, realising how stupid the conversation was getting. "Oh, and thanks for inviting me on the hike. It was fun. But next time I think I might just stay home instead."

Robyn's sarcasm made Ellie smile. Whenever Ellie and her mates were together they always managed to turn an ordinary weekend in Wirrawee into a very exciting and sometimes, with Homer's help, a dangerous one. She was sure Homer had another wonderful idea for next weekend just brewing inside that ingenious brain of his. He was full of ideas that Homer. Just like Lee was full of creativity and Robyn was full of faith. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ellie rose from her seated position. She was halfway to the door when she turned to Robyn and smiled.

"You're welcome."

**The End**

**Ok, I know this chapter was pretty lame. I was out of ideas. I still would appreciate reviews...that is if you can come up with something good about it! hahaha! Sorry to those who were enjoying the story only to get to a crap ending. Thanks to all my readers! xoxo JasmineHoran **


End file.
